Mutual Devotion
by JMLHCPKSfan
Summary: I won a date with BTR. It was a dream come true- until the car wreck. James saved my life. Kendall kept me from seeing the unconscious bodies of Logan and Carlos. Logan and Carlos made it through, only to tell me that the fact that I was alive was all that mattered. BTR is more devoted to their Rushers than you know- just read and see.


My name is Lexi.

I'm a HUGE fan of BTR, so naturally I entered the "Win A Date With BTR" contest in PopStar.

I NEVER expected to win...

NEVER expected to be standing there, waiting for James Maslow, Logan Henderson, Carlos Pena, and Kendall Schmidt, to show up in their limo and take me to the beach.

I was so nervous- my stomach was in knots, hands sweating, breath shaky. I knew that the guys did things like this all the time and didn't sign up for them- they were just thrown into it. So I didn't expect much. But I was excited just to meet them! Spend a few hours around them- shirtless.

Finally the limo parked and Carlos came out, pulling up his jeans and looking into the door to watch Kendall come out, then Logan, and FINALLY James. My heart jumped as they all gave me dazzling smiles and made their way to me.

"Are you Lexi?" Kendall asked. I just nodded, eyes wide. "Good. Wouldn't it be awkward if it wasn't you, and we just came up to some strange chick and asked if she was some strange name?"

"YOU'RE EVEN HILARIOUS IN PERSON!" I squealed- suddenly gripping my hair, not knowing what to do with all my excitement.

"The first reaction is normally a hug, but okay." Kendall laughed.

"I can- I can HUG YOU?" I whispered in disbelief, tears forming in my eyes.

"This IS a date." Kendall said sarcastically, spreading is arms. I yelped and slammed into him- making him step back a few steps with the impact.

"You even freaking SMELL like heaven!" I said, trembling.

"Oh yeah- it's my cologne. My boy, Jesus, gave it to me." he joked.

"Kendall, I'm gonna need you to shut up before I pass out and just miss my whole freaking date. Okay?" I said as he let go of me. He laughed his loud Kendall laugh and nodded.

"Get a Rusher to tell me to shut up. Check." he said.

"Okay- so no hugs for anyone else? I see how it is." Logan said crossing his arms. I stepped toward him when suddenly my hand was grabbed and I was taken in a hug.

"HA! ME FIRST!" I heard Carlos sneer and I realized that Carlos was hugging me with bone crushing strength.

"You're gonna freaking break our date, Los." James scowled.

"THEY EVEN CALL YOU LOS IN REAL LIFE!" I squealed, pressing my face into his chest, trying to restrain myself.

"Okay, okay. Time to share." I heard James say behind me and I was jerked off my feet and whirled away.

"Mine." Carlos said childishly. "Her hair smells nice."

Finally I was able to cry.

"Carlos Pena thinks my hair smells good." I said tearfully and he laughed and let me go.

"Me next?" James asked adorably, arms spread.

"I can't. I'll die- right here, right now. I need a second." I said, touching my head shakily. "This is WAY overwhelming."

Finally I hugged Logan- he wrapped his arms around my neck and rocked us violently, which was okay, cause he's LOGAN HENDERSON.

"Logan, I've always vowed that if I met you, I'd touch your hair." I said.

"Then I guess you gotta touch my hair." he laughed and let me go. He bent his knees to get below my height and tipped his head toward me.

Logan's hair- it looks like it defies gravity, so you'd think that he uses a lot of gel and his hair is hard.

It's not.

It's like petting a kitten.

And I died.

But not really.

I turned to James and spread my arms. He laughed and hugged my ribs, lifting me up, then setting me back down.

"Are you dead?" he asked as he hugged me longer.

"Almost." I said weakly. The guy smelled like everyone imagines James Maslow smells like. If you were to take a unicorn with a golden horn, dip it in chocolate, have it live in the clouds of heaven and eat the hair of angels, roll it around in a meadow, have Jesus kiss it's forehead, groom it's coat, then put it on the threadmill, I'm pretty sure James bathes in that unicorn's sweat. And it's glorious.

Suddenly my face was pulled from his chest and in his hands. His hazel eyes bore into mine.

"You're my favorite Rusher I've ever met." he said seriously. "No joke."

With that, James freakin' Maslow kissed my freakin' forehead.

And my legs gave out.

And he caught me and laid me down peacefully on the concrete. I looked up at the four boys staring down at me and let out a little sigh of happiness.

"I think I'll just lay here a while." I said dreamily.

"Great. You killed her." Logan said simply to James.

"Grab a limb." Kendall said in that instructional way he always used on the show. With that, eight hands clamped around all of my appendages and I was lifted and put into the limo.

I sat up and looked around. James was on my right, Kendall on my left, Logan and Carlos across from us. There were stereos and radios and tv's and refrigerators everywhere.

"So you're a pretty big fan of our music, right?" Carlos asked, going through the iPod that was hooked up to the stereo.

"Yeah."

"What's your favorite song?"

"Windows Down. What else?" I laughed. The guys hooted as Carlos put on the song and they literally, despite the dangers, rolled the limo windows down and put on their sunglasses.

"Where's your sunglasses?!" Kendall called to me over the music.

"I forgot them!" I said. Suddenly, Logan's finger was in the air and he riffled through a bag and tossed a pair of aviators at me. My eyes grew wide.

"KEEP EM!" Logan called. "SUVENEIR!"

I screamed and put on the sunglasses. I was wearing Logan freakin' Henderson's freakin' aviator sunglasses.

"They look good!" James shouted over to music, giving me a thumbs up. His other arm was over the back of my seat.

"Sexy!" Kendall called, making me blush. I was quite a few years younger than these guys.

"WOO HOO!" we shouted, fist pumping to the music as it blared. I noticed James took out his phone and started making a Keek.

"THIS IS MY NEW BESTIE, LEXI! SHE WON A DATE WITH US AND NOW WE'RE ALL GOING TO THE BEACH!" James called over the music to the camera, letting me into view. I waved happily. That's right, suckers. You envy my best day ever. "SHE'S LITERALLY THE COOLEST PEOPLE EVER AND I'VE ONLY KNOWN HERE FOR LIKE TEN MINUTES! SHE TOLD KENDALL TO SHUT UP. AND SHE INSISTED ON TOUCHING LOGAN'S HAIR. AND SHE CRIED WHEN CARLOS SAID THAT HER HAIR SMELLED NICE. AND I KISSED HER ON THE FOREHEAD AND SHE PASSED OUT. KINDA."

I blushed as Kendall's shoulder crashed into mine as he got into view and waved.

"ISN'T SHE FREAKING ADORABLE?" Kendall called, taking hold of my chin and shaking it playfully. "SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND. WE'RE GETTING A HOUSE TOGETHER AND HAVING CUTE BLONDE BABIES."

My mouth dropped open and my whole face turned red as he violently kissed my cheek. The Keek ended and I guessed James posted it.

"I don't think you're allowed to say that." I said.

"I've said worse." Kendall laughed.

"Yeah- ever seen our Cambio interview? That was- ENTIRELY inappropriate. And they didn't cut any of it." Logan laughed as the song changed to If I Ruled The World. "James said that he likes massive boobies. And Kendall admitted to doing my mom."

I laughed.

"I did see it, actually." I said.

"Course you saw it." Carlos said with a wave. "You're the coolest person ever."

"CHECK IT! Lexi, we gotta freaking do the rap. Ready? Ready?" Logan shouted and I nodded.

"I BE BEATIN' ON MY CHEST, I'M THE KING OF THE HILL! IYAZ AND BIG TIME RUSH, KEEPIN' IT REAL." Logan and I rapped. Yes. I was rapping with FREAKING Logan Henderson. "MAGIC CARPETS, GIRL WE GO WHEREVA. I AIN'T TRYIN' TO RUN A GAME, I AIN'T TRYIN' TO BE CLEVA. GIRL, IMMA BE THE KING AND-"

Suddenly Logan stopped rapping and the iPod flew from Carlos's hand as they were forced forward by some invisible cause. And now I should have been thrown across the limo, but there were strong arms around me and I was dragged to the floor of the limo, a great pain in my skull.

I should have been jerked everywhere- killed, really, but something was holding me down- towering over me- keeping things from hitting me, taking the impacts for me.

And the car stopped spinning or flipping or whatever it was doing.

Sweet, fast breaths were blown into my face as whatever was towering over me kept perfectly still. I opened my eyes to see darkness except a crack, where I saw broken glass and... a seat? I was on the roof?

Suddenly the person over me lifted up and I saw James. His hair was messy, blood streamed from his nose and above his eyebrow, hazel eyes concerned.

"Are you okay? What hurts? Is anything broken?" he asked quickly. I stared at him in disbelief.

"Lexi? Did you hit your head? Can you hear me?" he asked, more panicked now.

"I'm okay." I said quietly. He nodded quickly and lifted me by the middle of my back to sit up, my shoulder pressed to his stomach, him on his knees.. He held my head in one hand holding it to his chest, as he looked around.

My breathing quickened as I saw Logan and Carlos- Logan, hair messed up, face down on the roof; Carlos, nose bloody and face beaten up, sprawled out, feet on top of Logan's back.

Kendall slowly got to his knees, his lip split and swelling, holding his rib. He crawled over to us, his caramelly green eyes worried.

"Are you hurt?" he asked me.

"I- I don't know." I said, wanting to cry.

"It'll be okay." James said as Kendall took me in his arms and didn't allow me to look at Logan and Carlos as James tried to push open a door with no avail.

"Are they okay?" I asked helplessly.

"Don't worry about it." Kendall said.

"ARE THEY DEAD?" I trembled.

"I don't know, Lexi. Just- don't look." he said, pushing my face back into his chest so I couldn't see around him.

I gripped his shirt, tears finally spilling from my eyes.

"Lexi, don't panic, but your head is bleeding really bad." Kendall said, suddenly letting go of me. He pulled his shirt off over his head and pulled me to him again, pressing the shirt to a gash on my head. My tears slickened the bare skin beneath my cheek as I trembled uncontrollably.

I heard sirens approaching fast.

The door of the limo was cut out and I was taken out first, then James, then Kendall. I stared at the long black vehicle, pummeled to no recognition.

I watched as Logan was dragged out of the car, body limp. Suddenly there was a hand over my eyes, probably Kendall's or James's, and I was taken away.

"Are they dead? Are Logan and Carlos dead?" I kept asking numbly as I was checked out and cared for by the EMT's. "Where're James and Kendall? Are they okay?"

I sat there, on the back of the ambulance- a bandage around my head. Kendall finally came up to me- his ribs wrapped and ice held to his lip.

"Where's James?" I asked. "Are Logan and Carlos dead? Where are they?"

"James got it worse than he could feel at the time. You know, you woulda died for sure if he wasn't there."

"Is he DEAD?" I squeaked.

"No, he's not dead. He's got head trauma, broken ribs, tons a bruises and cuts."

"Logan and Carlos-"

Kendall set aside his ice pack and cupped my head in his slender hands.

"Look at me, Lexi. I don't know AT ALL about Logan and Carlos. Nothing. But don't worry about it. Worry about yourself- I bet you're hurt more than you know."

"I doesn't matter! I'm not FAMOUS! I'm not a POPSTAR! I can die and nobody would care!" I said in a panic.

"Let's go in here and ride with James to the hospital, okay? Carlos and Logan'll be there, too. We'll check on em as soon as we can." he said, then helped me into the ambulance, which I had no idea James was in.

James was somehow conscious. His neck was in a brace and some parts on his face were starting to bruise.

"You're okay?" James asked me.

"I think so."

"Good."

"You- you protected me." I said in realization. "You barely know me. You coulda let me die."

"You're a Rusher, Lexi. I woulda done the same for ANY of my fans. You're important to me."

* * *

I looked down at Logan's pale face- beat up and bruised. He had an oxygen tube taped under his nose and his dark lashes cast a shadow over his cheeks. Beeps were audible from the machines hooked up to him- IV's and heart monitors.

"Doctors say he'll be fine." Kendall said, patting my shoulder. "Carlos, too."

Carlos was in the next room. He was slightly worse because he had a broken arm, which was in a cast already.

James's neck was in a brace and his ribs were wrapped up. His wrist was in a brace, too, and his beautiful face was swollen up. A cut through his brow was cleaned up and I knew it would make a scar.

Suddenly his hazel eyes opened slowly and he smiled a little.

"Still okay?" he asked raspily. Tears formed in my eyes and I nodded pitifully. Kendall wrapped and arm around my shoulders comfortingly.

"That's all that matters." James said. "How's Logan and Carlos?"

"They'll wake up anytime." Kendall said. "Los has a broken arm, but other than that they're both okay."

"Good." James smiled.

"Is there someone named Lexi in here?" a nurse asked, coming into the room. I raised my hand a little.

"A patient is asking for you. Carlos Pena- room 33R."

I rushed over to Carlos's room, Kendall staying with James.

"You're alive!" Carlos smiled, then groaned in what I assumed was pain.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"I'm surprised I'M alive." he laughed a little. "I don't FEEL alive."

"I'm so glad you are. Cause when I saw you 'n Logan there... I was afraid you were dead."

When Carlos saw the tears spilling from my eyes, he patted the mattress beside him and I carefully sat.

"What happened to Logan?" he asked.

"I dunno. He's like you, except his arm isn't broken." I said.

"So he's alive, right?"

"Right."

"Good." he said. "Everyone else is okay?"

"Yeah."

"Lexi?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry our date was ruined." he said. I laughed.

"It was perfect. Except the near-death experience thing." I said. "We coulda just hung out in the limo all day for all I cared."

He grinned.

* * *

Logan woke up that night, but Kendall and I were there. He asked what happened, which really, nobody knew, except that a car hit us on Logan and Carlos's side. He asked if everyone was okay. Then he went back to sleep.

* * *

I was allowed to stay in California until the next week when Carlos and Logan were let out. We stood at the airport, and it was weird that there was no paparazzi. Especially under the circumstances.

"Call us- we're gonna set up a make-up date with BTR." Logan said, giving me my phone, which had their numbers in it. "Now I'm trusting you not to sell those numbers. Cause I don't wanna get another phone-AGAIN."

I grinned and nodded as he hugged me goodbye. Then Carlos did. Then Kendall did. Then James did.

"Lexi, have you had your first kiss yet?" James asked me.

"...No..." I said, embarrassed.

"If you SWEAR not to tell ANYONE that I'm a pedophile, I'd like to make it up to you for your date being ruined."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Well... Would you like to have your first kiss taken by James Maslow?" he asked charmingly. My jaw dropped open in awe.

"But I'm almost 23 and you're not even 18 yet. This is serious- you can't tell." he said seriously. I shook my head, eyes wide, in agreement.

He grinned and suddenly he was bending down, getting closer. And suddenly his lips were on mine for about three seconds before he pulled back.

"How was that for a first kiss?" he asked.

"Yes." I said, not really thinking about anything except what just happened.

"You'd better go before you miss your flight." he said, stepping back. I nodded, dumbfounded, and started walking away, waving to the guys who waved back.

* * *

**So I wrote this because I was thinking about how serious the guys are about their fans. And I feel like James really would do that if he was in a wreck with a Rusher- he'd protect them- I think they all would. And everything else up to the kiss I think would actually happen. I think that's sweet, how serious they are about their fans. But the last part, about the first kiss thing, was just for our viewing pleasure. I doubt James Maslow would actually do that. :D**

**Gives you something to think about, eh?**

**Review- let me know what you thought! :)**


End file.
